youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shmee150
Tim Burton (birthday: September 17), better known online as Shmee150, is an English YouTuber who travels the world to seek out the greatest and most exclusive automotive content possible. He captures the content using his signature video selfie technique, and is also notable for saying "hi guys I'm Shmee" and "Cheers" quite a lot, in the start and end of his videos, respectively. The cars currently in his garage are his McLaren 675LT Spider, Aston Martin Vantage GT8, Mercedes AMG GTR, Red edition Focus RS, Orange Heratige Edition Focus RS, Ford GT and McLaren Senna. History The channel started its journey in January 2010, when Tim by chance stumbled into two brand new cars, being displayed at a top gear event, that, at the time, one would not expect to see on the road: a Ferrari 458 Italia and Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 Superveloce. Little did Tim know that the short film of those two cars would eventually develop into the venture it has now become. The YouTube channel has since grown and grown, now with over 1.9 million subscribers and an average of 1 video per day. He sometimes covers exclusive events around the world and Shmee150 films some of the most incredible luxury and performance cars in existence. Shmee150 has also expanded his network to include a personal blog and a few, once in a while, vlogs where he shares the Behind the Scenes around his latest content, as well as including discussions from around the web, allowing his fans to follow his adventures through the exclusive automotive world, and how he manages his cars and content. Before YouTube Tim ran a very successful Electronics store in London which he sold to move to New Zealand to become a Ski Instructor. Upon his return to the UK, he worked in an investment consultancy in London. An important part of Shmee150 YouTube Content is his Roadtrips across Europe, to different car-shows, events and locations, and his in-depth reviews of newly released cars. In recent years he has focused the channel on the ownership journey of his incredible car collection. Shmee has also hosted the live show at Autosport International for the past 3 years and has also participated in the famous "Gumball 3000" cross-country rally. He is curently planning to get a garage of his own that he will call the "Shmuseum". List of cars Current cars: *Aston Martin GT8 (Permanent) - "Cobalt Blue" *Ferrari GTC4Lusso - "Tour de France Blue" *Ford Focus RS Red Edition (Project Car) *Ford Focus RS Heritage (Permanent) - "Orange" * Ford GT (Permanent) - "Liquid Red with Alan Mann racing gold stripes" * Mercedes-AMG GT R Pro * McLaren Senna (Permanent) - "MSO Cerulean Blue" * McLaren 675LT Spider (Permanent) - "MSO Orion Purple" * Mercedes-AMG G63 - Topaz Skin cerulean blue * Toyota Supra A90 Edition Previous cars (in order): *Renault Clio 1.2 *Subaru Leone 1.8 Stationwagon *BMW 123d *Audi S5 Convertible *Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster *Mini Cooper Countryman S All4 *BMW z4 sDrive30i *Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 FSI quattro *Morgan 3-Wheeler *McLaren 12C *Abarth 595C Turismo Convertible *McLaren 650S Spyder *McLaren 675LT Coupe *Porsche Cayman GT4 *Classic Rover Mini Cooper Sport *Aston Martin Vanquish Volante *Ferrari FF *Ford Focus RS (Standard) *Porsche 911 GT3 (991.2) *Suzuki Jimny Previous long-term loan cars (in order): *Bently Continental Supersport *BMW M4 *BMW X6 M50d *ABT RS6 Performance *BMW M5 ' ' Incoming cars: *Mercedes - AMG GT-R Roadster *TVR Griffith (2. gen) *Shelby Mustang GT500 *Mercedes A45s AMG *BMW M8 C Trivia *His real name, "Tim Burton", is not to be confused with the film director of the same name. de:Shmee150 Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers